Nothing to Fear but Fear itself
by Penny Tortoiseshell
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple, but when are any of our missions simple? A unexpected villain leaves the team facing their worst nightmares. Warning, death later on.
1. Prologue

**Note this takes place before misplaced. **

* * *

The mission was supposed to be simple.

Get in, get the info we needed, then get out.

The firewall was, and is, supposed to be an easy hack.

There wasn't supposed to be any major villans there, let alone a new villan.

**She** wasn't supposed to show up. Heck she was supposed to be a rumor.

The mission was supposed to be simple.

But when are any of our missions simple?


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's chapter 1 of this fic. Enjoy! **

**Note: If it is in i_talics _then it is a flashback. If it's bold then it's a dream.**

* * *

_Dick Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, smirked as he walked up to Artemis Crock._

_Artemis never saw it coming, as she talked to Bette._

_In a flash, Dick went up to Artemis and took a picture. "We'll laugh about this someday." He took it and while she was blinded by the flash, and disappeared into the shadows._

_He smirked as she looked around hopelessly confused. "Who was that?"_

_"Just a freshman, ignore him." Bette replied rolling her eyes at the wonder that was Dick._

_Dick chuckled to himself as Barbara spoke. "Dick, what was that about?" Translation: Is she one of your teammates?_

_Dick smiled. "Nothing Barbra, just being friendly to the new girl." Translation: Yes, don't say a word._

_Barbra rolled her eyes as she walked away from Dick._

_Dick followed admiring his picture._

Dick smirked as he remembered that day. Looking at the photo, he decided it was time to mess with Artemis again.

* * *

**_It was cold, as she ran. She didn't know what she was running from yet, but what ever it was terrified her._**

**_"You can't run from me forever Artemis!"_**

**_That voice brought chills to her spine. He couldn't be here! Why was he chasing her?_**

**_Sportsmaster chuckled. "You can run, but you can't hide little girl. I'll get you._**

* * *

Artemis arrived at the cave, ready to let out some of her stress from school during training.

But instead she got more stress.

Wally zoomed up to her and smirked. "Hey Arty, I didn't know you went to Gotham for school."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Wally showed her that picture. "I mean this."

Artemis grabbed it from him. "How did you get this!"

Wally shrugged, "it was in my backpack when I got home yesterday."  
"So who's your boyfriend in there?"

Artemis clenched her fists. "He's not my..."

"Sure sure... that's what we all say sweet cheeks."

"I mean it Baywatch! And don't call me sweet cheeks."

Wally shrugged and zoomed off.

Robin appeared beside Artemis and smirked. "So who's the handsome boy beside you in that picture?"

Artemis jumped. "Robin! Don't do that!"

Robin shrugged. "Are you going to answer my question or am I to assume that he's your boyfriend?"

Artemis glared at him. "FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Robin held up his hands. "Woah, sorry didn't mean to strike a nerve."

Artemis sighed. "It's fine I'm just stressed. He's Dick Grayson, a freshmen, and I really don't know him."

Robin nodded. "Ah I see, well Black Canary will be here in 10 minutes for training so time to get tressed."

"Tressed?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, the opposite of stressed."

"Whatever."

* * *

**_He arrived at home and immediately knew something was wrong. _**  
**_In a flash he ran into his house and saw his mom and dad with cold looks on their face. _**  
**_"Mom, Dad? What's the matter?" He asked._**

**_"You are Wally." His dad answered._**

**_"Look, if it's about that bad grade in English, I can make that up!" He said, starting to panic._**

**_"No it's not your grades Wally. It's *you*. Your powers are just too much for us to handle." His mother responded._**

**_"What are you saying?" He asked, worry clearly in his voice._**

**_"What were are saying is it's time to move out Wally. We're disowning you." His father responded._**

**_"..." He was speechless, emotions running rapid in his mind._**

**_His mother gave him a backpack. _**  
**_"There's enough money for a week, along with a week's worth of clothes."_**

**_He couldn't find his voice, tears streaming freely on his face._**

**_His father escorted him out of the door. He was too dazed to protest._**

**_He looked at his parents one last time before the door closed forever on him._**

* * *

Turns out instead of Black Canary training them, Batman arrived with a mission.

"There has been reports of suspicious activity from Knight Industries." Batman started.  
"Sources say that they are taking the cobra venom and updating it with another chemical."  
Batman paused.  
"That chemical is fear gas."

Robin's eyes widened.

"However, it is unknown that Scarecrow is involved."  
Batman looked at the team.  
"I want you to go in, get the data on the cobra venom, and get out. If Scarecrow is involved, call for back up. Do not intervene, this is covert."

The team nodded.

"Good, dismissed." With that Batman left.

* * *

**Whelp there's chapter one. As always please read and review.**

**-Penny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys, sorry for the wait but I unfortunately hit a writers block for a bit but I'm back. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed ect. And a special thanks to saichick-Anna-Erishkigal who let me know something was unclear in the last chapter. **

**Note: Bold means a dream and "*text*" is the teams telepathic conversation. **

* * *

**She curled herself up in a ball. She was in an alleyway in the rain. Her friends found out what she really was and kicked her out. Her uncle had lowered his head in shame. She was no longer Miss Martian or M'gann M'orrz, just Megan. She was homeless now. Unwanted, unloved. She was, what they called, a hobo.**

* * *

In the bioship, the team was nervous for what was to come.

"Dude! If the Scarecrow is involved that would be so bad." Wally spoke.

"What's the matter Baywatch, afraid?" Artemis teased.

"A little." Wally admitted. "But I mean, Scarecrow is one of Gotham's worst criminals. Right Robin?"

Robin nodded. "It's not a good sign if he is involved. If they combine his fear gas with Cobra Venom, who knows what will happen."

"So, what does the fear gas do?" M'gann asked confused.

"It makes you see your fears, relive your worst nightmares, and above all, if the cure isn't administered you could die." Robin answered. "It's not something to take lightly trust me."

"Then you have experienced it before? Kaldur asked.

Robin nodded his head. "Once, when I was 11. He caught me off guard."

Kaldur nodded.

After that the team was silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**He looked around at his friends, no his family. They were all dead. His father, that horrible word, had killed everyone he loved. Aquaman, Garth, Tula, Robin, Wally, Roy, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, all dead. Kaldur approached their murderer. **  
**"How dare you!"**

**Black Manta laughed demonically. "Now now my son, you'll thank me later. After all, I saved you from doing it yourself. You would of had to as the mole."**

**Kaldur shook his head. "No...NO! I never agreed to this! I'd never do this!**"

* * *

Arriving at Knight industries, Kaldur stood up.

"Activate stealth suits." He commanded, pressing the button to turn his suit black.

Wally pressed his button and his suit turned black.

M'gann nodded and turned her stealth suit on.

"Miss Martian link us up." Kaldur said.

M'gann nodded.

*Every one online?*

*Here sweet cheeks*

*Here*

*I'm here*

*Here*

*Good, lets go.*

With that they left the bioship.

* * *

**He growled as two men grabbed him by the arms.**

**"Secure the weapon!" The head man yelled.**

**He struggled, but it was in vain.**

**"Subdue him!" The man yelled.**

**He grunted as one of the men stuck a needle in his skin. His world growing black he yelled in pain.**

**Cadmus had their weapon back.**

* * *

"You got it?" Wally asked Robin for the tenth time.

"Same answer from five seconds ago, No I'm still working on it." Robin responded, annoyed.

"Come on man, how long does it take for you to get in?" Wally complained.

"Hey if you want to do this K.F., then be my guest. This isn't a walk in the park." Robin said not looking up.

Wally sighed tapping his foot.

"I'm in!" Robin said.  
"Getting the data..."

Silence filled the room as they waited.

"Got it. Now deleting the data on their computer." Robin said disconnecting his wrist computer.

He got up and turned to Kaldur. "Let's get out of here."

Kaldur nodded. "Agreed, let's go."

The team left the room, heading for the exit.

"Not so fast young heros." A feminine voice

They stopped to see a lady dressed in a dark green suit and a green cape.

"And who are you?" Wally asked bored.

"No need to fear, I am Phobia." Phobia responded.

"Never hear of you." He stated.

"Really, you soon will." She smirked.  
Before they could move, her eyes glowed purple and one by one they dropped to the ground unconscious.

Phobia smirked and pressed her ear piece.  
"It is done."

* * *

**As always please read and review, if there's any mistakes please let me know. Sometimes it takes more than one set of eyes to catch something and I wish to make the story as great as possible! Until next time! **

**-Penny **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, Penny here. Sorry for the lack of posting but things have gotten in the way of me writing. But since it's Christmas break I've been writing a bit more. So here's chapter 3!**_

_**Note: Stuff in bold means dreams**_

* * *

**He sunk to his knees, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to leak out. **  
**He couldn't believe it. First Alfred, from old age, now this. He was to gosh darn Batman, how could this be possible?**

**Joker laughed like a demon as Robin ran to his fallen mentor. **  
**"NO!" he yelled knelling beside Batman for a pulse.**

**There wasn't one. **  
**Batman, the dark knight, the gosh darn Batman, his father, was dead.**

**Robin couldn't stop the tears that leaked out as the Joker disappeared laughing at what he'd done. **  
**"No, you can't die!" He whispered. **  
**"You can't die..." **  
**"You're the only family I had left." He sobbed, not caring who saw him. **  
**"Why did you have to die Bruce?" He whispered the last part so soft that he wasn't even sure that he had said it. **  
**He heard sirens in the distance, Gotham P.D. was on their way, but he didn't care. **  
**Right now, his world was shattered once again.**

**The man who took him in when he thought there was nothing left to live for, was dead. Shot by the Joker in the head, killed instantly.**

**He sobbed, unaware of that the police had arrived starring at the sight they thought they never would see.**

**Batman dead, Robin physically and mentally hurt.**

**He was unaware of them until a hand was placed on his shoulder. **  
**Lokking up, he saw it was Gordon. **  
**Gordon's eyes showed pity on him as he lifted him to his feet. **  
**Robin embraced the man in a hug, not caring who saw him or what they thought.**

**Gordon was surprised by his hug, but comforted him the best he could. **  
**"It'll be alright." Gordon whispered. **  
**He just hoped that he was right**

* * *

**She ran harder from her father. She had to get to the cave, she'd be safe there. **  
**Hiding in an alleyway, she caught her breath**

**A flash of yellow and red ran to her.**

**"Artemis are you ok?" Wally asked.**

**"I'll be fine." She replied.**

**He nodded. "Was someone chasing you?"**

**"Sportsmaster, we need to get out of here and to somewhere safe!"**

**"Alright then hold on." He told her.**

**She complied grabbing his neck and in a flash, they were in another alleyway. **  
**Letting go she looked around.**

**He panted for a minute before speaking. "I think we're safe here."**

**She looked at him. "I hope so."**

**He smirked. "You have no faith in me do you?"**

**She narrowed her eyes. "Look, just because you..."**

**Before she could finish his lips met hers and they kissed.**

**A few moments later he stopped and smiled.**

**She started to say something but before she could a shot was heard. **  
**Looking around until she met his eyes she gasped.**

**His lifeless eyes drooped back into his head and he fell down, dead.**

**She screamed his name and felt for a non-existing pulse, her tears streaming down her face.**

**Looking up she saw her father chuckling with a gun in his hands.**

**"Oops, did I do that?" He asked smirking behind his mask. **  
**He slowly moved his way towards her. **  
**"I told you little girl, I'll get you."**

* * *

Phobia chuckled to herself as she looked at the six teens that were currently experiencing their worst fear.  
She loved her powers, she really did.

The room that they were in was dark, perfect place for fears to rampage.

* * *

**He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. **  
**Wally never thought that his parents would do this to him.**

**He had to be strong. Walking down his old sidewalk of his old house he had an idea. **  
**If his parents won't take him, then maybe Uncle Berry would.**

**With this new hope in his mind he sped towards his Uncle's house.**

**Arriving he knocked on the door. **  
**Finding it open he went inside. **  
**What he saw blew his mind.**

**The house was a mess, with tables on the ground and valuables broken. **  
**It looked like a hurricane hit the house. **  
**Or a fight.**

**Worried he zoomed around the house calling out their names.**  
**"Uncle Berry ? Aunt Iris?"**

**No response was heard by him so he zoomed to the hallway of their bedroom.**

**He stopped so suddenly at what awaited him.**

**His Uncle and Aunt laying on the floor, dead.**

**He fell to his knees.**

**"No..." He whispered.**

* * *

**She stayed that way for a while, not wanting to move. **  
**But she got up anyways and brushed herself off.**

**Her family didn't like her anymore. She wanted nothing more but to die.**

**Walking she ignored the strange looks she got from her cloths being all tattered. **  
**She didn't care anymore.**

**She left Happy harbor, tears falling freely, never to return again.**

**She had no clue where she was going, she didn't really care either. she just kept on walking.**

**Finally she arrived at a small town. She decided that she'd stay here for the night. **  
**Walking to an alleyway, she made herself as comfortable as she could get.**

**But before she could drift away, two pairs of arms grabbed her.**

**She struggled and tried to scream, but before she could a rag was put to her mouth and the world went black.**

* * *

**_So yeah it's a short chapter... but don't worry the next chapter or so will be longer! _**

**_And yes it's more nightmares, but it'll pick up again soon (hopefully) _**

**_As usual thank you for reading, review if you wish! The next update should be soon. I'm trying to get back into a habit of updates!_**

**_-Penny _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again, sorry the update didn't come as quickly as I would have hoped. But atlas, here it is! **

**Who else was excited for the new Young Justice episode that came on today?**

**As always if it's in bold then it's a dream.**

* * *

Batman was trying not to worry. It had been over three hours since he deployed the team. It was a simple mission, and if everything went accordingly they should have been back in an hour or two.  
But here he was at the cave waiting for either a call or the bioship to arrive.

He tried to think of reasons why they would be late, they could have run into some trouble with villains.  
Or... No he shouldn't think about that. But what if it's true? Scarecrow could have easily gassed them before they could call.

He begun to pace back and forth, debating wherever or not to go after them. He had faith in them, but Scarecrow wasn't even close to their level. But then again they did well against the Injustice League.

He didn't notice Black Canary talking to him until she grabbed his arm.

"Bruce!" She said, annoyed.

He stopped and looked at her.  
"They're not back yet." He simply stated.

She nodded. "I noticed. You don't think that..."  
She didn't need to continue, he knew what she was saying.

"It could be a possibility." He stated.

"Do you think we should go after them?" she asked.

He debated this in his mind for a few minutes. If the league went in and the team was unharmed, then they teens would think that they didn't trust them. If they didn't go, though, and they did need their help. Well he rather not think about that.  
"We'll give them thirty more minutes. If they don't come back, or call, by that time then I'll try to reach them. If I can't then we'll go." He finally answered.

She nodded. "I just hope that they're all right."

* * *

**He looked at his loved one's bodies disgusted. He had never wanted for them to get hurt. When he agreed to be the mole he never expected to befriend his teammates and start to care for them. That's why he gave false info. and planned on quitting the next time he met the light.**

**Black Manta smirked as he saw one of his friends stir. **  
**"Looks like one of the little brats made it."**

**Kaldur looked and to his horror, Robin was beginning to move. **  
**Before he could run to help him, Black Manta grabbed his shoulder.**

**"Wait, now it's your turn. Eliminate the survivor."**

**Kaldur stared at his father in horror. "No, I will not! And I will not let you do so either. I'm done being the mole, you can get someone else to do it."**

**Black Manta shrugged and smirked. "Suit yourself." **  
**He mumbled a few words and moved his hands.**

**To Kaldur's surprise he begun to involuntary move. "What are you doing?"**

**Black Manta smirked. "I picked up a few tricks from Wotan. It's a blood bending spell. Your body is in my control."**

**"NO!" Kaldur struggled, but he couldn't break free. **  
**His eyes widened as he walked slowly towards Robin.**

**Robin weakly looked up towards him, confusion clear in the boy wonder's eyes. The boy's body was tattered and his uniform wasted. His ruined mask showed his eyes.**

**Kaldur struggled and fought, but he couldn't break free. His hands grabbed his weapons and they started to glow. **  
**His hands rose above his hands and he closed his eyes. **  
**"I'm sorry my friend." **

* * *

Phobia smirked as she watch the young heroes. They were now in different cells, that blocked out their powers.  
If they stayed this way then soon she'd wouldn't have to work. They'd be stuck in their nightmares for ever.

* * *

**He slowly woke up to see glass. Panicking he looked around, he was back in his pod and white suit. "NO!" He yelled struggling to get out suddenly feeling claustrophobic.**

**Lex Luthor came in smirking. "Welcome home Superboy."**  
**He growled at the man.**

**"Tsk tsk, that's no way to treat your father." Luthor answered. **  
**His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" **  
**"Kryptonian DNA is unstable in a clone when that's all that is present . We had to.. add some human DNA to stable it." Luthor leaned in towards him. "Think about it, you don't think exactly like big blue do you? He sees things Black and White, you know that there is gray in the world, like you. That human DNA is mine."**

**He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Now Superman wouldn't accept him. If he found out then... **  
**Why him? He didn't ask for any of this! All he wants is for Superman to accept him, but it seems that the universe is doing everything it can to stop that.**

* * *

**Everything was a blur, after Batman was... killed Gordon took him to the commissioner's house. He sat on the couch, as Gordon explained what had happened to his daughter. Barbara covered her mouth and then went over to where he was to comfort him. He didn't move, he hardly noticed that she was there. The tears were threatening to leak again, but before they did he found himself drifting off to sleep.**

**Waking up, he saw Babs was still asleep and he was laying on her, still on the couch and in his Robin uniform. He strained to hear the voices in the other room. One sounded like Gordon, and the other sounded soft and kind. The door opened and Gordon stepped out followed by Barry Allen. Robin pretended to be asleep, but Barry went up to him. "I know you're awake Robin." **  
**He stirred and looked up at the man, his cheeks were stained with tears. Barry helped him up and the scarlet speedster found himself in a hug. He felt Barry hug back and the tears started again. He tried to stop, he was the boy wonder, the boy wonder doesn't cry! But the tears kept coming. Barry rubbed circles on his back and whispered comforting words as he embraced the boy. **  
**After a while, the tears stopped and Barry led him to the room followed by Gordon. The door closed and Gordon cleared his throat. "Ro-Richard, Flash and I have been talking and..." The commissioner motioned for Barry to speak. Barry nodded and finished the sentence."...we agreed that it would be for the best if you came to stay with me for a while. The Justice League knows that... well you know... and it's decided that next week Bruce will die of being robbed in his own home. Gordon will back this story up so no one will know who Bats really is. It's for the best..." **  
**He nodded, not surprised that Gordon knew who Batman and he were. Barry smiled a small smile and led him out of the house, and out of Gotham. He didn't want to go back to Gotham, he lost all of his family in that cursed place, and he could care less right now if the city vanished into thin air...**

* * *

"NO NO!" Phobia said holding her head, trying to concentrate. The League had found her, they were after the brats. If this continued her concentration would break. There was only one thing to do. She concentrated hard, her eyes glowing. The sidekicks glowed purple then they stopped, still in their nightmares. She smirked, there now it didn't matter if the League came or not. Their sidekicks were lost forever.  
The wall broke and a batarang flew at her, breaking into rope at the last second. She didn't move as the rope went around her body and when the angry Bat faced her she laughed. It didn't matter, she had done her task and she would soon escape the League. She laughed again as Superman and Flash had to hold back Batman from attacking her. Bats calmed and they turned to aid their sidekicks, but she knew they couldn't do anything to help them. They would be stuck in their little nightmare. Forever.

* * *

**Whelp that was depressing. Tune in next time to see what happens next! And as always reviews are appreciated!**

**-Penny**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, here we are again with another chapter. Sorry for not posting it sooner but my weekend was hectic. **

* * *

Batman watched the teens worried, constantly monitoring their vital signs for any change. He was lost in thought when the Flash walked up to him.  
"Any change?" Flash asked worriedly. Batman shook his head. "Any new information?" The dark knight asked.  
Flash shook his head. "Nope, she won't talk. All I got is that her name is Phobia."  
Batman frowned. "Never heard of her."  
Flash grimly nodded. "Same here, she's not that well-known. Superman is running her name through the Justice League mainframe to see if anything shows up."

Batman nodded. "Tell me as soon as anything turns up."  
Flash gritted his teeth together, Bats wouldn't take this too well. "Actually, I'm here to relieve you Bruce."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Relieve me?"  
Flash nodded. "Yeah, you've been hoard up here ever since they arrived." He waved a hand to the team. "You need to actually eat something and get some sleep."  
Batman wasn't a pleasant sight to see. His cowl was down revealing his worried face. His hair was messed up instead of slicked with hair gel. His eyes were weary and the dark circles covering them were bluntly obvious. He frowned at the Flash's idea. "I'm fine, Barry."

Flash shook his head, worry in his eyes. "No you're not Bruce, you need to get some sleep. I'll watch the kids, nothing will happen to them if I can help it."

Just then, one of the monitors started to beep quickly. Both Batman and Flash were in there in a flash. Artemis was squirming and her heart rate accelerating by the minute.  
Flash's eyes widened. "What's happening?"  
Batman studied the charts and the monitor frowning. "I don't know." He stated calmly.  
"What do you mean you do-" Flash begun to say before as quickly as it started, Artemis went back to normal.

Both men looked at each other in worry.  
"We need to find out what Phobia did to them." Batman stated.  
Flash nodded. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Batman nodded and headed out of the room, pulling his cowl back on, to interrogate the villain responsible.

Flash watch Bats go before pulling up a chair besides his nephew's bed. He watched the slow rise and fall of Wally's chest and Flash pulled down his cowl before running a hand through his hair. "Come on Kid, we need you and your friends to wake up. I need you to wake up."

* * *

**She backed up like a cornered animal. Sportsmaster just smirked and continued to advance. "W-what do you want from me?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound vicious. Instead her father rolled his eyes at her. "Pathetic little girl, it's what I've always wanted." Artemis closed her eyes, tears slowly falling out of her eyes. "All you did is prolong the inevitable. And by the looks of it, it would have been better if you hadn't. Lot less deaths that way, but it doesn't matter to me." He takes another step towards her. "Now are you going to come quietly, or does this have to get even more messier?"**

**She closed her eyes, knowing what would come next. "I'm not going to join you *Dad*" She spat out his name venomously. In response he glares at her before smirking. "If that's the way you want it, then fine by me." **

* * *

The quick beeping of Artemis's heart monitor jolted the scarlet speedster out of his thoughts. He quickly ran over to the blonde, looking at her vitals.

Just then Black Canary came into the room gasping when she saw Artemis.  
"What's happening!" She said running over to where Flash was. He was quickly trying to steady the archer's heart.  
"She's gone into cardiac arrest!" He practically yelled.  
"Cardiac arrest, but I thought they wer-"

What ever Canary was going to say was cut off by a solid beep of the heart monitor. Flash growled grabbing the defibrillator while Canary set to doing CPR. "Oh no you don't." He charged the machine before moving to put the paddles on the teen's heart. Canary stopped, allowing the machine to do its work.  
"Clear!"

The shock shook Artemis's body but was not successful. Thus the process repeated itself the shock greater this time.  
"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Flash gave Canary a grave look which was replied with a determined one. He sighed before charging the paddles once more. "Clear!"  
Artemis's body almost jumped off table from the power of the shock.

Flash leaned in listening for anything sign of life.

In what seemed like a lifetime, the heart monitor finally started it's slow and steady beeping again.  
Both superheroes sighed in relief as Artemis's condition returned to...well...normal.

Flash pulled his cowl down, running a hand through his hair. "I hope Bruce can get Phobia to talk soon."

* * *

**Dun dun dun -insert music-**

**So anyways thought I would give you a heads up softball season has started for me so not sure how much time I'll have to write. Never fear though I am still hoping to get new chapters out weekly. So until next time, Penny out. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the slow update but this chapter was a bit difficult to write. But here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Batman stepped into the interrogation room, his eyes scanning the room taking in details. Stopping at the one way mirror, he watched as Superman finished his questioning of Phobia. The man of steel walked out, pinching his nose.  
"Nothing, not a word. I tried everything I could think of." He explained, giving Batman a good look over.  
Batman frowned in response. "I'll see what I can do." He made a move to open the door, but before he could Superman grabbed his arm. Both men made eye contact quickly, Superman's eyes filled with concern.

After a few moments of silence Batman finally spoke.  
"I'm fine." He growled out, yanking his arm away before stepping away and into the room.

Phobia made no show of noticing him, and he sat down giving her his best daddybats glare.

* * *

**He stayed there for what felt like years, but actually was merely minutes. Finally, he stood up and looked around. The house was trashed, it looked like his uncle put up a good fight. He shivered as he walked closely towards the smashed table. Something bright and shinny caught his eye. Leaning in his eyes widened recognizing the substance on the table. **  
**"Ice" his voice was hoarse from crying, the word barely coming out as a whisper.**

**"Very good, thought you would never guess." A snarky voice rang out. He turn around quickly, his eyes widening even more. Captain Cold stood a few feet from him, an evil smirk on his face. **  
**"I have to admit Kid, I never thought that Barry Allen would be the Flash. It's quite comical, the man no one pays attention to. Heck I doubt anyone really would know him, makes "**

**"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered in reply. Cold just laughed, his voice bringing chills down his spine. **  
**"Quit playing stupid Baby Flash, we both know what I'm talking about."**

* * *

"What did you do to them?" Batman demanded, his voice steady releasing no emotion.  
Phobia smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said speaking for the first time.

Batman glared at her, but before he could respond Superman opened the door. He calmly walked up to where Batman is sitting ignoring the glares Batman sent his way.

Batman ignored him and continued the interrogation. "Answer the question."  
Phobia only grinned in response.  
Superman sighed before speaking. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate."

"My best interest?" She laughed. "And how would it be in my best interest. I know you won't resort to violence. So tell me Boyscout, what are you going to do give me a wedgie?"  
Superman frowned, unfazed by Phobia's words. "You're right, I won't hurt you." Phobia smirked, Superman raised his eyebrows. "However, I can't speak for him." He gestured towards Batman, who in response glared at her.

Phobia paled a little and Superman got up and left the room once more.  
Batman leaned in closer, eyes not leaving hers for a moment. "I'll ask nicely one more time. What did you do to them?"

* * *

**"Wakey wakey. Come on now dear, don't want to keep the queen waiting." **  
**She slowly opened her eyes, the past 24 hours coming back in a flash. Her lip quivered, but she stayed silent hoping whoever the voice belong to would just go away.**

**A foot found its way into her side and she gasped at the pain. "I know you're awake Martian, so get up before I have to drag you out of here." A pair of hands picks her up and soon she is walking on her feet, the mysterious person holding a gun to her back.**

**Soon she is pushed into a larger room, the door locked behind her. Her eyes focus on a dark figure a few feet before her. The figure moved into the light and she gasped in shock.**

**Queen Bee smiled at her, before stepping even closer eyes meeting. **  
**"Hello Miss Martian, or is it M'gann."**

* * *

Batman made his way back to the med bay, pace quickening to a run after a few minutes. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Before he can enter in the room, Black Canary steps out her face grim. She looks at him, and Batman takes in her defeated posture. Silently asking her what happened, she sighs leaning against the wall.  
"We've lost Artemis."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello again, it's that time of the week. I'm really proud of myself for updating on time this time! **_

* * *

It was quiet in the med bay. No one dared to break the melancholy silence that fell upon the room. That is until M'gann sat up with a gasp. All three leaguers in the room looked to each other Batman immediately taking command. "Flash get J'onn."  
The speedster nodded and ran off, and Black Canary and Batman rushed to M'gann's side.  
"M'gann, can you hear me?" Canary asked the teenage Martian. M'gann looked around, eyes wide, before realizing where she is.  
"Miss Martian, you were trapped in a nightmare" Batman explained.  
M'gann nodded slowly, placing a hand on her head. "I-I... it makes sense now.."

Black Canary rubbed circles on M'gann's back, M'gann relaxing even more as she did it. Finally M'gann straightened up and looked at Batman. "What about the others?"  
Batman gestured around the room. "They haven't woken up yet. We believe your physic powers acted as a tolerance for Phobia's powers therefore you were able to fight off her control more easily."

M'gann looked around her at her teammates, noticing the absence of a certain archer. "Where's Artemis?" Black Canary and Batman traded glances before Canary sighs. "M'gann... Artemis didn't make it." The martian's eyes widened, her jaw dropping before she pulled herself together.  
"What can I do to help?"

* * *

**He slowly backed up, not realizing that he was making things worse. It wasn't until he bumped into the wall did he realize that he was doomed.**

**"Wally"**

**He looked around, the voice didn't belong to cold so who was it? His eyes widened when he realized that cold didn't move. He was frozen in time, his molecules were moving too fast! **  
**"No!" Wally shouted running around the room checking for any signs of time passing.**

**"Wally"**

**The voice said again, more worried. He stopped realizing who the voice belonged to. **  
**"M'gann?"**

**M'gann suddenly appeared, making Wally jump. "M'gann how are you... you should be frozen." **  
**M'gann looked at him shaking her head. "It isn't real Wally. It's nothing but a dream."**

**"Nothing but a..." Wally whispered, hope filling his heart. "How do I wake up then?" **  
**"Take my hand."**

* * *

Wally gasped, sitting up in the bed. He looked around his eyes meeting his uncle's.  
"Uncle Barry!" He wrapped his arms around his uncle, startling the elder speedster. He quickly hugged his nephew back. "I'm here kid, I'm here."  
Quiet sobs filled the room as uncle comforted nephew.

M'gann let the two speedsters in peace as she focused on entering Aqualad's mind.

* * *

**He stood numbly at the scene before him. Lifeless bodies of his loved ones surrounded him and no matter what he did he couldn't get the image of Robin's pleading face out of his mind.**

**"Come Kaldur'ahm. We must be on our way." His father spoke, beckoning him with his hand. **  
**But he didn't move. His feet were frozen in their spot, as he continued to gaze at the bodies. So broken... So much blood... **  
**He mumbled this, unaware he was voicing his thoughts. Manta shook his head sighing. "Son, we must go before the Justice League arrives."**

**Before Manta could say anything else, his comm beeped. "Yes?" He listened frowning. "I understand. Black Manta out." He turned to face Kaldur once more. "Kaldur'ahm, last chance. Please, come."**

**He didn't respond to his father, and said father sighed before leaving him alone. **  
**Sinking to his knees, he covered his face with his hands refusing to let the silent tears fall. It was his fault, all his fault.**

**"Kaldur?" A soft voice spoke, he ignored it.**

**His fault, his fault...**

**"Kaldur!?" Said voice spoke again. Now there were hands on his shoulder.**

**Blood...so much blood...his fault...**

**"Kaldur, please snap out of it!" The voice was more panicked now, and the hands shook his limp form. He hadn't realized he was resting on the person. He opened his eyes only to be face to face with the mysterious voice.**

**"Impossible..."**

**"Kaldur, it's me M'gann."**

**"But..."**

**"Shhh it's okay now. It was just a nightmare. You need to wake up now." **

* * *

_**Alright so M'gann is now helping the others wake up! There will be one last chapter, possible two depending. **_

_**Now I'm going to do some shameless promoting on BowtieJunkie. She's an amazing writer and you should check out her work. Also, we're co writing a story called The Joys of Soup and part 2 is in the process of being written. **_

_**So as always, thank you for reading and any reviews are appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so here we are, the last chapter! I want to say thank you to all my readers, those who review, and those who have stuck with the story from the beginning. I'm getting teary eyed with all this, so without further to do, on with the story! **

**Oh one more thing to make clear *"text"* means psychic conversation so anything inside of "* *" is between M'gann and another person. **

* * *

**Slowly the world returned to him and he was met with the sadly familiar glass. He growled attempting to smash the glass.**

**"I wouldn't bother with that." Luthor said smirking. "The glass has kryptonite infused with it. Not even Superman could break it, and we both know you're not Superman."**

**He glared at the man, ignoring his words.**

**"Now now, that's no way to treat your father." Luthor said raising an eyebrow. **  
**"You're not my father." He snarled. **  
**"Well, I'm more of a father than the blue boyscout was." **  
**He stayed silent, just because Superman didn't like him now didn't mean he would always... right?**  
**"That's what I thought." Luthor smirked walking away.**

***Conner!* He clutched his head, where was that voice coming from?**  
***Conner it's me.* **  
***M'gann?***  
**His eyes widened as M'gann came into the room going right through Luthor. **  
***But how?***

**M'gann opened up the pod and he stepped out. She hugged him and he returned the hug. **  
***How did you find me?***  
**She looked into his eyes. **  
***It isn't real Conner, it's just a dream.***

* * *

He opened up his eyes once more, this time to the med bay. Looking around, he sees most of his teammates awake except for Robin.  
M'gann smiled at him before going over to Robin's bed. Her eyes began to glow and soon she was in the boy wonder's mind.

Black Canary walked up to him, a sad smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"  
He shrugged grunting. "Fine, I guess."  
She nodded to Flash and he walked over to give him a quick look over.

Wally looked around his eyes taking account of each team member. His eyebrows creased with worry. "Where's Artemis?"

Flash sighed, walking back over to his nephew's bed. "Wally, I'm sorry... But Artemis didn't make it. The stress from the nightmare was too much for her heart."

Wally's eyes widened as he blinked away tears. "No..."

He clenched his fists, Phobia will pay for this! Canary flashed him a look and he relaxed slightly.  
Realization dawned on him. "Wait, what about Robin?" He looked at their youngest team member in worry.

Flash sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure. It's all up to them now." He motioned towards Robin and M'gann.

* * *

_(AN: At this time if you would like, Gary Jules Mad World is an excellent song ;) )_

**Time seemed to stop for the ex boy wonder. For the past week he had been staying at Barry's house. They were... nice and understanding, but they weren't ****_him_****.**

**He didn't eat much, he didn't speak, and he couldn't sleep. He may be a bat, but even Br- Bat- he couldn't stay up with no sleep for weeks. The times he did sleep were brief and involved him collapsing from sheer exhaustion. That's when the nightmares started. Each time it was the same, that evil psychotic laugh, the gunshot then... blood. Blood everywhere, staining his vision. The image of his expression when he realized what had happened. Then... nothing. No sparkle in that eye that was reserved for him. No desire for justice, no... anything. Just a blank stare. Empty, like how he felt now. **  
**Richard Grayson for the second time in his life was empty. He had no idea how he was going to continue, honestly he didn't.**

**He heard voices and he buried his face in the blankets of the bed. Mimicking the breathing patterns of someone asleep he waited as the door opened.**

**"Looks like he's finally getting some sleep." A warm voice spoke, and he recognized it as Iris, Barry's wife.**

**"Yeah, the kid really needs it." Barry agreed,and the man sighs. "I hope that he opens up to Wally." **  
**"He'll talk when he's ready Barry. What happened was terrible, he's going to need time to adjust." **  
**"I know it's just painful seeing him like this. It really is." **  
**The voices drifted off as his body decided he needed more sleep.**

**Blood**  
**Gunpowder **  
**Laughter, sick evil laughter. **  
**Clown eyes seeping into him, a psychotic grin across the owner's face. "Whoops, looks like I broke the bat."**

**"NOOOOO!" He sat up abruptly, tears streaming down his face once more. He concentrated on slowing down his breathing, his heart racing from the nightmare. He can't do this, no more. He just can't live like this. **  
**He quickly got out of bed, running to the dresser. Pulling out his old utility belt, they didn't think he knew it was there, he selected a particularly sharp birdarang. **  
**His mind was set, it would be quick and easy. No more pain, no more anything.**

**He took a shaky breath, and raised the birdarang towards himself, closing his eyes.**

**"ROBIN NO!"**

**Too late. **

* * *

**Please don't kill me -hides behind a brick wall- **

**Also if you would like an epilogue just say so in your review!**

**As well I'm currently writing another YJ story so stay tuned for that as well! **

**Once again, thank you for reading!**


	10. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the epilogue! It's short, but hey so was my prologue. **

* * *

The med bay was filled with terror. The team members stood in shock as Flash worked hard to bring the boy wonder back. It was only a few moments ago when everything went from better to worse. The heart monitor had stopped, and M'gann had suddenly exited Robin's mind. The Martian had stumbled back before feinting from exhaustion.

Conner had run to M'gann side, cradling her body, and was still there. Wally watched his mentor attempt to save his friend with tears in his eyes. Kaldur too watched, worried and distraught.

After what seemed like years Flash shook his head and lowered it slowly. "I'm calling it... he's gone."

Silence filled the med bay as each member struggled to face the truth. Two team members dead, the rest mentally scared for life.

Wally was the first to speak, after several minutes of silently crying his voice was hoarse.  
"What's going to happen now?"

* * *

**Well it's been fun, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I might one day write a sequel, if that ever happens I'll post a notice in here. **

**Also don't forget to keep a look out for my upcoming Young Justice story as well! **


End file.
